


Thank You

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, NSFW, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Starscream takes Megatron's anger in place of Steve, the vehicon is desperate to show his appreciation and take care of the seeker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> [Starscream](http://starscreamthefirst.tumblr.com/post/55468011725/top-5-places-you-like-to-be-kissed) likes kissing

"You shouldn’t have done that, Commander," the vehicon says, wringing his servos nervously. He’d messed up today, and Megatron had been ready to blast the entire squad of miners for losing that much energon due to a careless mistake. Starscream had stepped in between them, redirecting the tyrant’s rage away from the terrified vehicon miners.

The seeker scoffs, “You’d have been lucky to escape with your spark intact, whereas I merely require a buffing.”

"Of course, Commander Starscream," Steve guides Starscream backwards until the silver mech drops onto his berth.

"I didn’t mean right now. I’ll take care of it in the morning," the seeker argues.

"Please, Commander, let me take care of you," the vehicon removes his facemask.

Curious about what Steve is up to, Starscream moves farther back onto the berth at the vehicon’s urging and lies back. Steve offers a small smile to the seeker before he averts his gaze.

The purple mech reaches out, running his servos over the curves of the seeker’s pedes, following with a kiss to each one. He moves up, kissing each ankle and shin, servos caressing every inch of plating. “You got hurt because of me,” he murmurs against Starscream’s knee, kissing it and doing the same to the other.

"It’s nothing serious," Starscream repeats. Really, it  _is_  mostly cosmetic.

"Still," Steve argues meekly, rubbing small circles upward on Starscream’s thighs and kissing the inside of each. His thumbs linger on the seeker’s panel, tracing the seams, before Steve kisses it as well, and he’s proud to find that it’s rather heated and his actions earn him a small shiver from Starscream.

Moving up, the vehicon kisses his way up Starscream’s abdomen- giving each plate attention. Starscream’s vents finally activate when Steve kisses each segment of his cockpit. “You put yourself in harm’s way,” Steve kisses the center of the seeker’s chest, “For me.”

He finds Starscream’s servos with his own and intertwines them as he kisses his way up that long neck. “Thank you, Starscream,” he murmurs before he finally covers the seeker’s mouth with his own.

Starscream groans into the vehicon’s mouth, arching up to grind their frames together.


End file.
